


Fire and Frost

by Starisia



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Feuding Families, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:18:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starisia/pseuds/Starisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One was ice embodied, a servant of the moon with its cold chill and celestial light dancing across his skin in a brilliant display of a pure being. The other was a servant of the sun, it's flames flowing through his veins, forever casting shadows in his wake. Two opposing natures meant to forever despise and destroy... But Fate seemed to have a different plan.</p><p>.:UNDERGOING REVISIONS:.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The pale form flitted between the trees, his white cloak clasped firm around his shoulders, his footsteps light, making no sound even as they ghosted across the leaf strewn ground that soon became white with frost in his wake, as did the trunks of the trees he passed. The full moon shone high above, her beautiful rays shining down between the thin canopy of leaves, her light seemingly drawn to him, setting his pale hair and fair alabaster skin alight with pale flame beneath the cloak.

But he paid no heed, too focused on his current mission to truly care whether anyone but the moon and trees noticed him, even though he knew caution was one of the few things that had kept him alive this long, one of the only things that had kept him from getting caught long before now.

He already knew the trees did, that they didn't approve of what he was doing, that only the moon with her pale rays could be trusted. She didn't care, didn't care that he was breaking the laws of his family, didn't care that he was seeking out the enemy for a purpose other than battle and death, didn't care about anything he was doing now.

If she did, she would have long ago put a stop to these nights, would have stopped being full and bright on the nights they planned to meet, would have stopped her rays from shining on him just as brightly as they always had, or at least dimmed her light, and he took the fact that she hadn't as a sign of approval, or at least the icy indifference she had always been known for where others were concerned.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the trees began to thin and his pace slowed, the frost that appeared from each step in his wake spreading to coat the tree's bark and low hanging leaves as he exited the forest's edge, entering their clearing.

The spot was secluded, one only he and the one he sought knew of, a fact that he was more than just grateful for.

Wild flowers lay splayed across the ground before him, but his gaze was focused on the opposite edge, locked and searching for the one he was here to see, silently praying that he wasn't too late, that the other hadn't grown tired of waiting for him.

His heart fell when he found no sign, only to rise again as a shadow in the trees opposite him moved, exiting the edge just as he had done.

The figure was taller than he by a few inches, a cloak black as night hiding their features from view just as his did for him. He smiled and took several steps into the clearing, and the figure did the same, lowering the black hood as he approached.

Frost formed quickly in the whitette's wake, covering the grass and flowers he passed with a thin sheen of white, just as shadows writhed in the other's, leaving all he'd passed in a blanket of gray and black, seemingly untouched by even the moon's pure rays.

"Took you long enough," The other said as the white haired came to a stop in the middle of the clearing, "I was starting to wonder if you wouldn't come."

"Why wouldn't I?" the younger asked, eyes raking up and down the other's form, the form he hadn't seen I a month, though it felt like it had been eons.

His dark hair hung loose around his shoulders for once, rather than caught in its usually strict binds, deep cobalt eyes writhing with a mixture of shadow and starlight, so resembling endless pools reflecting the night sky.

He didn't wait for an answer before taking a slow step towards him, coming to stand right in front of him with no more than a few inches in between. He looked up into his eyes as his hands hesitantly rose to rest on his clothed chest, watching for a reaction as the frost slowly spread across the black expanse of cloth only to start melting and renewing its struggle as the dark-haired's natural heat reached it. Closing the rest of the distance when he found no sign of disapproval in the other's eyes, he allowed his head to come to rest against the well-muscled chest, feeling the other's heart beating strong within, "I missed you."

The other's arms slowly came up to wrap around the smaller's shoulders, holding him close and being careful to touch only cloth. "You too," He grumbled lowly, reluctantly as he rested his chin on the pale hood that hid the locks of snowy white from his view, "Moyashi."

The boy pulled back after a few moments and looked up at him from beneath the hood, a look f mild annoyance clear in silver eyes, "That's not my name, Kanda."

The raven-haired smirked, bringing one hand up to brush a few strands of snowy hair from the younger males face, ignoring the cold of the pale frost that quickly formed on the tips of his fingers, spreading from where they touched the hair and flesh of his should-be enemy, "You sure? 'Cause I think it could be. It certainly suits you well enough."

His smirk broadened and his other hand came up to push the hood of the younger's cloak down, fully revealing the smaller male's features. His lips sparkled faintly with a thin blanket of frost and his skin was pale, luminescent, almost glowing as though it held the same light as the moon his people regarded as a deity. Only a small area seemed to be lacking the light, the area where a faint gray shadow had begun to spread from around Kanda's touch, steadily growing darker and larger the longer the contact was maintained.

He cupped Allen's cheek, leaning down when he found no sign of disapproval in the silver eyes. He paused when their lips were less than an inch apart, breath, one chilled and laced with the cold of winter, the other warm with the very heart of summer, mingling in the small space between them, giving each a chance to prepare for what was to come even though all Allen wanted was for it to come.

And then the distance was gone and he wasn't sure who had closed it.

The sensation that sparked through him as flame met ice and light met shadow was undeniable. This sensation, this feeling as ice and shadow, and warmth and light slowly spread from one to the other had once been painful, had once been something they'd sever after a scant few moments. Only the smallest shred of something else they couldn't quite name had been hidden within. But, even if it had been miniscule, buried beneath discontent and pain, it had been enough to keep him coming back for more.

And now the pain was almost nonexistent, overrun almost completely by something they still failed to name.

He felt Kanda's tongue slide gently along the crease of his lips, the warm muscle easily melting what remained of the thin sheen of frost that coated the skin, and he slowly allowed them to part, granting the other the access he craved.

Kanda didn't hesitate a moment before taking advantage, pressing forward till his tongue met the other's own, breath hitching at the icy air that made its way from the other's mouth to his own, making his throat sting with the cold before his own heat managed to push it back.

A soft sound escaped Allen's throat and Kanda quickly moved to pull back, only to be stopped by the arms that wrapped securely around his neck, pulling him close as the other's tongue moved to brush against his. He froze at the biting cold before wrapping one arm around Allen's slim waist, the other winding around his back, pulling his body tight to his own as he deepened the kiss.

The air around them changed, charging with warmth and chill so intricately laced and linked that neither could truly overrun the other no matter how hard they tried. Kanda felt the distinct bite as a thin sheet of frost began to coat his lips and cheeks, spreading and thickening the longer he maintained the contact, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

Not with the way Allen's arms encircled his neck in an icy embrace that somehow made his body tingle with an unidentified warmth that mixed and writhed within the dreaded chill. He knew he should have hated it, should have despised and cursed it with every fiber of his being, with every flame and shadow that flowed through his veins alongside his own blood.

But he didn't.

He couldn't.

He'd tried, oh  _gods_  had he  _tried_ , but ever since that first fleeting accidental brush of lips he'd become addicted to this chill and he knew Allen was no different when it came to his heat, his warmth, his fire.

He finally forced them to part, separating from Allen's lips with a light gasp, cobalt eyes snapping open. He panted lightly, his breath leaving him to billow between them in a soft cloud of white. He winced slightly, feeling the thin blanket of ice that coated his skin crack and pull even as it began to melt, before looking back at the white haired male.

Silver eyes were half lidded, breath leaving him in dry, rasping huffs, and the previously illuminated skin around his lips, across his jaw and neck, and every other patch of pale flesh around where they'd touched was now dim as though he were being bathed in shadow rather than moonlight.

"Moyashi?" He asked, the barest hint of concern breaking through the icy indifference he tried to force into his tone. "You alright, beansprout?"

Allen half glared at him, eyes hard and set in a half glare before a smirk spread across his lips. Kanda raised one dark brow, not being given a chance to do anything else before the other leaned up, pressing his weight against Kanda's chest and running his lips lightly along the elder's jaw, earning a soft huff of surprise. He pressed more of his weight against the other and Kanda's eyes went wide as one lean leg hooked around his knee, pulling back quickly before he could brace himself.

He wrapped his arms tighter around the albino, a low growl rumbling in his throat as the other's weight pushed him off balance, and the next thing he knew he was on his back in the middle of the clearing, a pale form sprawled across his chest, its trilling laughter filling the otherwise still air as the dark haired remained sprawled on the soft grass.

A low growl escaped Kanda's throat, the sound bordering on a thin line between playful and annoyed as he rolled them over, pinning the younger male beneath him, catching both this wrists in one long fingered hand and pulling them above the whitette's head. Allen continued to laugh a few moments longer before he sobered up, giving the other a teasing smile.

Kanda scoffed, staring down at the whitette with a hard gaze that seemed to have no effect on him for a few long moments, as if he were in deep thought. His brow furrowed and he leaned down, the younger's silver eyes widening a fraction as he pressed his lips lightly to the upside down star that rested above his left eye. A soft hum escaped Allen's throat and Kanda smirked, knowing full well just how much the younger loved the warmth against the scar. He moved down, shifting slightly so that the moonlight could reach the whitette directly as he began to kiss and nip lightly at the smaller man's neck.

He watched out of the corner of one cerulean eye as the other's eyes fell closed, head falling back as he basked in both the pleasure of Kanda's warm mouth against his frozen skin and the light of the full moon, his skin seeming to absorb the celestial rays till his features were alight once again, the shadow that seemed to have taken residence on his flesh during their kiss banished from sight by the deity that resided overhead.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing that…" Kanda mumbled against the darkening skin before pulling away, folding his arms behind his head as he lay back on the soft grass at Allen's side, not having to watch to know that the new shadows on his throat were already being banished like the ones before.

"Why wouldn't you?" Allen asked, moving to settle against the other's side, his head resting on the other's shoulder. "I'm one of the moon's children. You know how she looks out for me and my kin."

Kanda suppressed a shiver as frost formed where the other touched bringing one arm up to wrap around Allen's shoulders as he stared up at the star filled sky, unsure whether he was grateful for the cloth that stopped him from touching that icy skin directly or simply wished it weren't there.

He scoffed lowly, barely resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the way he spoke of the celestial body that hung over their heads, the fondness with which he mentioned it as though it were a dear friend he'd known all his life.

Then again, that may very well have been what it was, at least to him. Kanda knew that his people viewed the sun just as Allen's did the moon, but he'd never been able to bring himself to believe in such things. Yes, he was ruled by the sun, his power fed by its presence, but he'd never been one to believe in something so ridiculous as it being alive, having a soul, a voice, a will of its own, as so many of his people insisted.

"Still not normal."

"It is for me." Allen said quietly as he curled closer to the other's side, his ice and frost struggling to take hold of the black clad body, only to be fended back by the other's heat. "I heard you had a run in with some of our warriors at the border. Are you alright?"

"You heard about that, huh?" He guessed that shouldn't have surprised him. The moyashi took his duties far more serious than Kanda ever had his own. Of course he'd be there to hear the scouts' reports. He shrugged his shoulders, "I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Are you sure? I heard link managed to get a blow in and… he said you seemed… distracted when you were fighting him."

"Tch, Baka Moyashi." Kanda scoffed, rolling his eyes, "If I wasn't do you think I'd be here right now?"

"Yes. Because you're an idiot who's too stubborn to admit when something's wrong."

Kanda smirked, lifting his free hand to cup Allen's chin, "Worried about me, Moyashi?" He asked teasingly.

Allen huffed, smacking Kanda's chest and earning a deep chuckle from the dark haired male, the faintest of smile tugging at his lips as he rare sound reached his ears. Silver eyes softened as he shifted, lying partially on Kanda's chest. Kanda's arm shifted, moving to wrap loosely around the younger's waist. "You wish. What reason would I ever have to worry about your stubborn hide?"

"You tell me," Kanda smirked, cupping the other's cheek and running his thumb lightly across the full lips that practically pleaded for another kiss, barely managing to resist the temptation. "And while you're at it, you can explain to me why you were so late tonight. Did you have trouble deciding whether or not you wanted to see me?"

Allen's smile faded, eyes shining faintly with guilt and barely concealed concern as he averted his gaze. "I'm sorry. I hadn't meant to keep you waiting, Kanda. I couldn't seem to get rid of Link…" He trailed off, hesitating a moment before adding quietly, "I think he's starting to suspect something's amiss."

Kanda tensed, blinking up at the smaller male in surprise and arm tightening around his slim waist, "Idiot!" He snapped, eyes flaring with frustration at the other's stupidity. That little-didn't he know when to think!? Or did he just have to continue behaving like a reckless idiot? Was he so jaded as to what his people would do? "Why the hell did you come then? If they find out they'll-"

"Kill me? I know. But I've known that since this all started. Why let it change anything now?"

"Baka Moyashi." Kanda growled, sitting up and pushing Allen off of him, eyes set in an icy glare, "If that were the case you should have stayed."

"And then you would have gotten worried and come to check one me. Then what would have happened?" Allen countered silver eyes hard, making it clear that he wasn't about to call this a mistake.

Kanda opened his mouth to reply, only for the words to die on his tongue as he stared down at the white haired idiot. One hand came up to tangle in his bangs as an aggravated scoff escaped his throat. Damn beansprout. Just had to be right the one time it actually matters.

"I still say you should have stayed the fuck away." He growled at last, not looking at the whitette sitting before him.

"Now who's worrying about who?" Allen asked, amusement lacing his words as he leaned forward, pressing his lips lightly to the corner of Kanda's mouth. Kanda sighed when they didn't move from his flesh after a few moments, turning his head to kiss the younger fully, his heat easily melting the frost that had barely begun to reform on the pale pink flash.

The kiss was simple this time, just a soft brush of lips, both keeping hooded eyes locked on the other before they parted, a sigh escaping Allen's lips as he gave the dark haired a small smile, sorrow and remorse clear in his eyes.

"I should get back, shouldn't I?"

Kanda sighed and nodded in agreement, cupping Allen's cheek once more, kissing his left eye lightly before getting to his feet. He held his hand out to the younger, pulling him up as well. Allen's eyes became somber as he took his turn to cup the elder's cheek, staring up at him for a few moments as if he were rememorizing the other's features. "I'll see you next month?"

"I'll be waiting." Kanda leaned down, kissing Allen's forehead lightly, "Now get going, moron. Best not dally long or that guard dog of yours might get even more suspicious."

Allen nodded, taking a step back and pulling his hood up to hide his features once more as he turned back the way he'd originally come. He glanced back as he reached the tree line, finding Kanda's dark gaze locked on him, no emotion written on his face. He smiled longingly at the dark-haired, earning a smirk. He watched as Kanda turned away, disappearing into the shadows at the opposite edge.

"Until then." He said to the now empty clearing, faint smile still present on his lips as he reluctantly turned away, disappearing back into the trees from whence he came.


	2. Chapter 2

Allen slowly peeked around the corner as he reached the bend that signaled the end of the entryway. Polished white marble strewn with veins of gray tiled the floor of the palace corridor, pillars resting against the walls every twenty feet or so.

Pale silver light filtered in from the windows on one side, setting the frost coated marble alight with a luminescence so similar to that of his flesh. Pale blue tapestries hung between the pillars, each baring the crest of his family. He frowned slightly, a shot of sadness striking through him as he registered the angle with which the moonlight filtered in, easily able to tell just how high it still remained in the sky.

He sighed, the sound morose as his shoulders slumped. Still hours left before the golden glow of the rising sun would begin to flood the corridors with its golden light, still hours before he would have returned on any other night.

They barely saw each other, only on the first night when the moon was full each month and during chance encounters at the borders of their lands where words of hatred and scorn were the only ones they could afford to share, where the only touches they could exchange were blows from fists or feet thrown between the clashes of blades when one or both sides would fail to keep calm in the presence of the opposing natures. With so little time to just be  _together_  the few hours he now found being squandered within the palace walls were truly frustrating, and he silently cursed his observant guard for being so vigilant.

He quickly pulled himself from his thoughts, and, finding the halls empty, turned down the corridor.

"Looking for something, Master Walker?"

Allen jumped, hood falling and hand snapping to his dagger's hilt as he whirled on the owner of the voice. He froze instantly as his eyes locked on the tall man standing before him, long blond hair pulled back in a braid at the nape of his neck, icy brown eyes locked on him, assessing, calculating.

"Link," He exclaimed in surprise, quickly getting over his shock, his voice firm despite the unease that began dripping down his spine. He straightened up, fully sheathing the partially drawn dagger as he turned sharply on his heel, his cloak billowing around him as he began walking in the general direction of his quarters, not needing to look to know his guard wouldn't be far behind, "How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me like that?"

"I was already standing behind you, my lord. I had been awaiting your return. Now, would you care to tell me where you were?"

"Is it really any of your business?"

"As your personal guard, I would have to say that yes, it is."

"And as sole heir to the throne I would have to say that I do not need to request your permission to go where I so desire."

"It's my job to protect you, therefore I must know where you are at all times, your Majesty."

Allen gritted his teeth, swallowing down the growl that wanted to break from his throat at Link's calm persistence.

"I assure you, I can handle myself. I do not need your eyes on me every moment of every day."

"Be that as it may, you are still my responsibility."

"Fine," Allen sighed, finally growing tired of Links insistent prodding, "If you must know, I was visiting Lenalee at the shrine."

The guard didn't respond at first, the silence stretching on for several seconds, so unlike the other's normal clipped responses that left so little time from when the words would leave his own lips. Allen looked back over his shoulder, just catching the way hazel eyes had narrowed to little more than slits that would almost surely have seared into his back were he not used to the scrutinizing gaze.

"I see…" he relented at last, his voice carrying a distinctive note of suspicion that almost made a spark of dread flow down the young prince's spine. "Well then, I hope you and she had a lovely visit."

"We did, thank you. Now, if you don't mind my asking, why were you waiting for me?"

Link gave a curt nod, folding his arms behind his back, "Your uncle wishes to see you. He has something to speak with you about."

"Is that so?" Allen asked, brow furrowing slightly in thought, "I thought he had an important meeting with Master Cross."

"I believe that pertains to what he wishes to speak with you about."

"I see… and when does he wish to see me?"

"He's waiting in the dining hall with the general as we speak."

Allen gave a curt nod, grateful for the change of subject. "And have you any information as to what he wishes to see me about?"

"None, I'm afraid. But I believe it has something to do with the plans for the coming Solstice."

A slight frown came to the white-haired's lips. "I was under the impression that those plans had already been made."

"They had been. But after the ambush and the run in with Prince Kanda at the border I am afraid there is just cause for them to be reevaluated, especially with it being  _their_  turn to host."

It was hard to miss the note of bitterness that laced the guard's normally professional tone at the mention of  _them_. Such things had become truly customary among his people, the hatred for those of darkness and fire something that had become so inherent in nature that it almost made Allen sigh out in despair.

There were old stories of the two sides living together, each living under their mutual deities, one in the shadows cast by the sun, the other in the celestial rays of the moon, but it was so long ago, Allen had begun to wonder if such a time had ever truly existed or if it had just been a tail devised to provide some hope for an end to the seemingly unrelenting war between the two clans

"They will not try anything, Link."

"With all due respect young master, I find that difficult to believe."

"You have too little faith in them."

"And you have too much. Might I ask where this is coming from all of a sudden?"

Allen pursed his lips, keeping his gaze turned straight ahead as he made his way towards the dining hall. "If we have no faith in them, they will have no faith in us and without faith, peace can never be achieved." He stated after several moments of silence. "And seeing as I am the heir to the throne, it is my job to try and find a way to one day achieve a peaceful future for my people. Is it not?"

"Indeed, I suppose it is…" A soft sound of amusement escaped the blonde's throat, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You will make a fine king one day, Master Walker, assuming you can remember where your loyalties lie."

Allen froze midstride, and Link continued on, not seeming to notice as the young prince fell behind. He paused a few moments later, looking back over his shoulder, that now familiar gleam of suspicion clear in his gaze. "Master Walker? Is there something wrong?"

Allen took a deep breath, quickly regaining his composure. Silver eyes colder than the ice on his skin locked on Link. "Are you questioning my loyalty, Link?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm, even as it range with the smallest trace of well concealed menace.

The blonde blinked a moment in mild surprise before turning and facing the prince, giving him a small bow. "Of course not, young lord. It was simply a slip of the tongue, I meant nothing by it. My apologies."

A curt nod was his only reply as he began walking once again, barely glancing at link out of the corner of his eye as he passed. Several minutes passed as Link followed him close behind, the charged silence that seemed to have descended after their previous exchange tingling with tension and static, and bit by bit Allen felt it getting to him.

He could feel Link's over-observant gaze boring into his back, and he couldn't seem to stop his mind from wandering to thoughts of how much Link could possibly know. He was always careful on the nights when he snuck out, watching, listening, taking every precaution he could to make sure they weren't caught, knowing full well that if they were, his life wouldn't be the only one on the line.

There was simply no way he could know… was there? He knew that Link was suspicious at the very least, but… was it possible he knew everything already? And if not yet… what would happen if he found out?

Despite the hectic and potentially destructive path his thoughts had taken he remained composed, showing no signs of the mayhem that raged within, beneath the icy exterior.

His heels clicked against the stone floor as he turned the corner, the sound too loud and almost defining to his ears as he approached the large oak door and pushed it open, eyes instantly wandering up the length of the long narrow table that remained mostly bare, but for the gold trimmed white cloth and the assortment of documents, quills, and other miscellaneous objects that cluttered one end, alongside the bottle of fine wine and crystal glass perched atop an ancient looking atlas.

Two figures sat among the clutter at the head of the table, one lithe in build with silver crown perched atop a mop of unkempt black hair. There was tiredness in his eyes, the evidence clear in the bags that had begun to form beneath them. The other was burlier in build, a thick main of red hair framing his face and hanging to near the center of his back, matching the short beard present on his chin. Half of his face lay hidden behind a mask, leaving only one bored green eye visible, the single emerald orb wandering to the young prince as he entered the hall before turning back to the document in his hand less than a moment later in apparent disinterest.

Allen wasn't sure if he was insulted or relieved.

"Allen, we were waiting for you," The king said, drawing the whitette's attention from his former teacher to his beloved uncle, a warm smile soon breaking out across his features.

"Hello Uncle. I apologize if I kept you waiting long."

"Not at all, not at all," Neah smiled warmly, standing from his chair at the head of the table and coming over to wrap one arm around the princeling's shoulders, guiding him to the seat opposite the red-headed general before returning to his own. "It gave General Cross and I a bit of time to discuss things."

"Oh? What sort of things?" Allen inquired, unhooking the pendent at his throat and removing his cloak, draping it over the back of the chair before taking a seat, his eyes barely flickering to where Link now stood, silent and stiff, beside the doors, before he turned his attention to the two men before him.

"Well, as you know the Solstice is in a few days' time and, well… We have something we wish to ask of you…"

Allen's brow furrowed slightly at the hesitance in the king's tone, the uncertainty quickly making him feel somewhat uneasy. "Uncle? What is it?"

"Well, Allen, you see…"

"Would you get on with it Neah. You know you can only keep an idiot's attention for so long. Especially this ones."

Silver eyes snapped to the general in an agitated glare, pale, frost coated lips parting to counter before Neah cleared his throat, sharp golden gaze cutting to the whitette for a mere fraction of a moment, easily silencing him before even a single sound had a chance to escape.

His eyes softened a fraction as Allen huffed and sat back in his seat, arms crossed over his chest, before honey orbs shifted to the general. "Very well then, Cross, would you care to enlighten my nephew, seeing as you seem to be in such a hurry?"

The general gave a gruff sound of annoyed confirmation, lowering his feet from atop the table and smashing out the end of his cigarette before turning his attention to the pale prince. "You already know what the Solstice is, don't you?"

"Of course. It's an event that occurs twice a year where day and night are both equal in length."

Cross gave a small nod, folding his hands and resting them on the table, keeping his visible eye locked on the young man sitting across from him. "It is. It is a day when the sun and moon hold equal rule. And do you know what happens during the solstice?"

"I'm not a child, Master." Allen pointed out, leaning back in his seat and resting his head against once hand, making himself comfortable.

"That isn't what I asked though, is it?"

Allen sighed, looking away in mild agitation. "During a solstice we, as well as the dark clan, are left unable to bend our elements to our will. Because it's a time when neither clan is capable of using their elements to harm the other, it is the one occasion during which we meet under a banner of peace."

"Very good."

"I don't quite see what this has to do with me though…"

"Well," Allen turned his attention back to his uncle, "As you know it's required that at least one member of the Royal family travel to the other's land on such occasions and... well..."

"Your uncle and I are afraid that they may be planning something, whether here or in their lands we aren't sure, but either way... As King, his place is where he can protect his people if there is indeed going to be trouble so... we would like you to go for the solstice in his place."

Alen blinked a few times in evident surprise, gaze shifting between the two as though waiting for one to contradict the words that had just been spoken. "Y... you want me to go? But it's the king's place to-"

"Indeed it is usually the king who makes the trip," Neah said, softly reaching out to take hold of a seemingly forgotten wine bottle resting amongst the scattered documents, books, and yellowed maps that were scattered atop the table, and pouring a bit in his glass. "But tradition doesn't demand that it be him. The only thing tradition demands is that it be someone who carries royal blood in their veins. And as the prince and heir to the throne, you more than meet the qualifications."

Neah gave him a warm smile before lifting the glass to his lips and taking a small sip of the deep burgundy liquid, before setting it aside. "What do you say, dear nephew? Will you be my substitute this time around?"

Allen hesitated a moment, considering. He had never been beyond their lands' borders before, at least not that he could recall, but he'd always wished to see more of the world beyond the realm of light and snow, but was this really the best way to go about it...?

"Wont their king be angered if you don't go yourself? I mean, I don't think it's a good idea to antagonize him any more than necessary..."

"As far as Hideyoshi's concerned it doesn't matter if it's the king of our clan or one of our filthiest mules," Cross scoffed gruffly, taking a large swig from his glass before turning his attention to one of the maps, expression one of obvious boredom as though he'd long ago lost interest in the current conversation. Which, knowing him, he probably had... how that man became head general, Allen would never understand.

A small laugh escaped Neah's lips as he lounged back in his chair a bemused smile present on his lips, "Now Cross, you should show a bit of respect. He is still a king after all."

"So are you. Doesn't make you any less of an idiot. Won't make the brat any less of one either when it's his turn."

Allen gave the general a sharp glare, once again opening his mouth to retort, only to be silenced by his uncle's intervention. "I believe we're getting off topic here." He turned to Allen, golden eyes warm, "So. How about it, Allen? You don't have to go if you do not wish to."

Allen dropped his gaze for a few moments. A chance to leave, to see something beyond their boarders as well as... an image from a mere hour before flashed in his mind's eye, the image of dark hair and a retreating shadow vanishing into the treeline on the opposite end, and with that his mind was made. He turned his gaze back to his uncle, a small smile tugging at his lips as he gave a slight nod. "I'll go."

Neah's smile widened a bit, one hand moving to rest on the prince's shoulder. "Thank you, Allen. I knew I could count on you."

Allen's smile widened a bit at his uncle's praise as he stood from his seat, giving the king a respectful nod. "Was there anything else you wanted me for uncle or am I permitted to take my leave?"

"Ah! Of course. I almost forgot the hour. You may leave. We'll discuss the arrangements for your departure and everything in the morning."

"Thank you, Uncle. I'll see you then. Goodnight." He turned his gaze to the general, the red-head raising one eyebrow as though waiting to be addressed as the whitette's expression fell slightly. "Goodnight Master."

He scoffed softly, dropping his gaze from the prince's. "Try not to get lost on your way back to your room."

"I hope you have a hangover in the morning..." Allen grumbled quietly as he turned and began walking away, only half hoping the general hadn't heard. He heard a soft choking sound from his uncle, and an annoyed grunt from the red head and felt a satisfied smirk tug at his lips. He didn't pause as he reached the door and pushed it open, barely glancing at Link out of the corner of his eye as he passed, only to find narrowed hazel orbs locked firmly on him. He was careful to keep his features blank, to keep the small spark of mild fear from flashing in his eyes, before turning his gaze forward once more, showing no sign of the cautious curiosity and small twinge of fear that shot down his spine at that knowing gaze.

The doors closed behind him with a muted clap, and Allen began walking, troubled silver eyes remaining locked on the floor as he made his way down the twisting corridors, and familiar passages. Even with his sense of direction, this was one place he rarely get lost in, and even if he found himself in the wrong room, he could always find his way back, so he wasn't afraid of letting his mind wander as he walked. Besides, even if he did, he had a feeling it would anyway, the nagging question pecking at the back of his head, as insistent as a woodpecker with his secret love's stupid pride.

Was it possible that Link knew about...?

No. He couldn't. He was always careful when he fled the palace walls, was always sure to make sure he wasn't being followed and that the frost left in his wake was left undisturbed when he would return. There was no way Link could possibly know about his secret rendezvous with Kanda at the boarder between their lands. There just wasn't any way, but then... how much did he suspect?

So lost in his own mind and the whirring torrent of questions unanswered, Allen didn't hear the soft footfalls nearing him, or register the soft humming until he walked right into the one making such sounds. A surprised cry escaped the girl's throat, the scrolls and books she was carrying falling from her grasp and landing on the ground with sounds too loud in the quiet corridors.

Allen blinked a few times, a startled sound escaping his throat as the dark haired girl began falling backwards, violet eyes wide, He reached out, closing one hand around one thin wrist and pulling her up before she hit the ground, only to stumble back a couple steps, one arm wrapping around her shoulder on reflex as she collided with his chest.

He blinked down at her, silver eyes meeting surprised violet for a few moments before a warm smile tugged at his lips.

"Hello Lenalee. Fancy running into you here." He laughed quietly, though the amusement didn't quite reach his eyes. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, young lord," she replied, giving him a warm smile in return as she pulled away from him. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

A slight frown tugged at Allen's lips as he watched the girl shift her gown and kneel down to begin gathering the scrolls and books that had fallen from her grasp. Giving a small sigh, he kneeled down in front of her, eyes softening as he gave a small smile and began helping her gather her fallen cargo. "How many times do I have to tell you, Lenalee? It's Allen."

Young lord, Master Walker, your highness, they were all things the prince was used to being called by the people around him ever since he was a child, but, when it came to those precious to him, he found the formality unnecessary. Especially where Lenalee was concerned. The young woman had been his best friend ever since they were children, almost like a sister, so he saw no point in her being so formal.

She hadn't always been, had once been one to call him 'Allen' and reprimand him, berate him without hesitation and, if he were being honest he kind of missed such days. But,he supposed it was only natural that things had changed. Lenalee was no longer just his friend, after all, but a Maiden at the moon's shrine, even if that was one thought that never failed to make a small stab of guilt go through his heart.

She blinked at him a moment before her lips quirked upwards in a small smile. "Alright. Allen."

Allen's smile widened a fraction, clearly pleased at being called by name before he dropped his gaze, beginning to gather some of the scrolls and books that had fallen to the ground. When he had the remaining items gathered into a small pile, he scooped them up into his arms, pushing himself to his feet. Lenalee balanced her load precariously in one arm, reaching out with the other in an attempt to take the pile from Allen's own, only for the prince to turn away, pulling his stack from the young woman's arms. "Let me."

The maiden blinked a moment, a soft smile tugging at her lips as she pulled her arm away, folding it around the other to secure her own load. "Alright."

"Where were you heading?"

"The library. I need to return these for Mistress Anita and pick up a few other things for her."

Giving a small nod, Allen turned around, walking back the way he came.

Both were silent as the wandered the halls, the only sound that of the soft clicking of Lenalee's heels and Allen's boots on the frost coated ground, and it wasn't long before Allen's thoughts began to stray once more, silver eyes falling to the floor as his previous train of thought returned, his movements becoming almost automatic as he followed the shrine maiden down the corridors, not fully paying attention to where they were going.

"We're here."

Allen looked up at the sound of lenalee's voice, just in time to see the young woman turn and disappear beneath the tall arch way that served as the library's entrance. Picking up his pace a bit, not quite sure when he'd fallen behind, he entered a moment later, silver eyes quickly scanning the rows of shelves in search of the dark haired girl, barely catching sight of her as she disappeared between two shelves and quickly making his way after her. They continued on through the seemingly endless labyrinth of shelves for a time before the maiden finally reached the shelf she sought and knealed down, beginning to place the books in their proper places, Allen watching with evident interest as she went about it with far more ease than he would have thought possible for one who didn't work here.

"How do you remember where everything goes?" He asked, setting his pile down and taking a seat beside the young woman, leaning back against the shelf and staring upwards, a small smile forming on his lips as he watched the stars through the glass dome that served as the library's ceiling. He'd never spent much time in the library as a child, and that was one thing that hadn't changed with the years, so he doubted he could tell anyone where even the simplest thing was.

"I'm in here pretty much every day since I became a maiden at the shrine, so I guess I've just gotten to know my way around." Lenalee answered, a small smile tugging at her lips as she slid one scroll into it's compartment. They were silent for a few moments, the only sound that of Lenalee's work as she took care to make sure each book and scroll was put into its rightful place, untill she saw fit to break it with a soft call of the other's name.

He blinked a moment before turning silver eyes on her, a curious glint clear in his eyes. "Yeah?"

"What are you doing here?" she asked, turning worried violet eyes to him, concern clear in his voice.

His brow furrowed in mild confusion, head tilting ever so slightly. "What do you mean?"

"It's the first night of the full moon," She said, her voice dropping a bit to be sure that no one else would overhear her next words, "Aren't you usually with Kanda? Did something happen?"

"Ah..." Allen muttered, understanding entering his eyes as he slumped back against the shelf, eyes once again turning upwards. "We... thought it'd be best I return early this time around..." He said softly, letting his eyes fall closed.

"I see..." Lenalee murmured, her expression softening as she slipped the last book into place, before shifting to sit at Allen's side, puller her legs up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She didn't say anything more, and in a way Allen was grateful for it. There wasn't much that could be said, so anything she might say may only prove to sound false even to his ears at the moment. Lenalee was the only one who knew of his secret meetings with the should-be-enemy, the only one he'd trusted enough to let learn of his meetings, even if the reason behind them had been a lie at first.

It wasn't that he hadn't trusted her, he just hadn't been sure of whether or not it would be worth telling her of his true intentions with the meetings when he wasn't quite sure they'd last and what was behind them, not when he and Kanda had still been at each other's throats for a time at every meeting, only for their frustration at being in the other's presence to fade to nothing but a memory as that strange feeling enveloped them with even the simplest of touches. He'd known, even back then that whatever it was that made him feel the way he did in the ravenette's presence couldn't be good, but he'd never imagined it could be something so horrible as him slowly but surly falling in love with the one he should have hated, despised, and cursed to his very core but... even if he had known... known how much trouble those meetings would cause, how much danger it would put them both in... would he have stopped them when he still had the chance?

Should he stop them now, before Link found out and put an end to both their lives?

Could he, even if he wanted to, let alone when it was the last thing he wanted?

He sighed once more, eyes opening a bit to glance upwards once more. "Lenalee? Do you think... That I should call things off?" His voice was soft, low and uncertain.

She glanced at him, her expression softening a bit more, much like if she were speaking to a small child as one small fingered hand moved to rest atop one of Allen's own. "Do you think you should?" She asked softly.

He bowed his head, letting his gaze fall to the floor for a time as he considered.

Did he...?

He let out a shuddering sigh, brow furrowing ever so slightly as he gave a slow shake of his head. "Yes... No... I don't know... I know it's what would be best for everyone and I know... continuing would only be a mistake but..."

A small giggle passed lenalee's lips, as she shifted to sit in front of him rather than at his side. He blinked a moment as she met his gaze, soft violet locking with troubled silver as her free hand lifted to rest lightly against the young prince's chest, over where his heart beat. "You're thinking to much about this, Allen," She said softly, "You're mind isn't what matters in this situation, your thoughts are inconsequential, they can't tell you whether this is right or wrong, or whether or not you should stop seeing him, nor can anyone else. The only thing that can tell you that... is your heart."

"Then how do I tell what my heart has to say when my mind is the only thing I can hear?"

"Answer me this. Do you regret ever meeting him?"

Allen simply stared at her a moment before slowly shaking his head once more. "No."

"Do you regret any of your meetings since?"

He shook his head once more. "No."

"Are you happy when you're with him? Content?"

"Yes."

"Do you Love him?"

He was quiet for a moment and he averted his gaze, brow furrowing farther as he considered her question, but it wasn't long before his expression smoothed and softened, a small smile forming on his lips, a foreign entering his eyes as he thought of those dark eyes and silken locks, those soft lips and that sollid form. "Yes..."

Lenalee's smile almost rivaled the warmth of Kanda's flesh as she gave a single nod and got to her feet, holding out one hand to help him to his feet as well. "Well then, I think that's your answer. It doesn't matter how other's feel about it, Allen, or what they would think if they knew. So long as you're happy, so long as your with the one you love... well, that's all that matters."

Allen's smile widened a fraction as he took her hand and got to his feet. It was times like these that he felt both blessed to have a friend as amazing as her, but with it also came that small nagging guilt over the fact that he couldn't love her, not like his family and hers had once hoped. Maybe if he hadn't met Kanda...

"Thank you, Lenalee."

"No need to thank me. You knew the answer all along... you just needed someone to make you see it for yourself."

She pulled her hand away as Allen released it, moving to straighten the folds of her dress before standing straight and giving an apologetic smile. "I should be going. Mistress Anita will be waiting for me."

Allen gave a small nod, smile widening a fraction. "Alright. I won't keep you."

With that, Lenalee turned and began walking away, only to pause before she even reached the end of the row they'd been sitting in. "Oh, I almost forgot, Link came to the shrine looking for you earlier," She began, and Allen tensed in an instant.

He'd... He'd gone to the shrine?

"What'd you tell him?" He asked quickly, already feeling a small sliver of dread rush down his spine.

"I said that I hadn't seen you but you'd probably gone riding to clear your head..." He expression shifted, a slight frown forming on her lips as her brow furrowed ever so slightly, concern showing clear in her gaze, "You should be careful Allen... I think he's starting to suspect something's amiss."

_'I don't just think it, I know he is...'_

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I'll be careful." He gave her a small smile, the expression forced and false as he tried to fight back the dread that only seemed to grow stronger the more he thought about it, but, thankfully the facade seemed to fool her, much to the young prince's relief. The last thing he wanted was to make her worry any more for his sake.

Lenalee gave a small nod before turning away and disappearing among the shelves once more, leaving Allen with only his racing thoughts and the countless books and scrolls to keep him company.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed! ^_^  
> ❤ Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated ❤  
> Tumblr: Starisia.tumblr.com


End file.
